


Asexual Drarry for @adesthejuice

by scarheadedferret, TheChosenFerret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace!Draco, Asexual Character, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, harry is a great boyfriend, voltron season six killed me and i had to mention it somewhere so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: written for a prompt on my tumblr, special thanks to @thechosenferret on tumblr for helping me write this one!! thank you @adesthejuicefor the prompt <3(All rights go to J.K Rowling and the Harry Potter people)





	Asexual Drarry for @adesthejuice

Harry felt Draco sigh from where he was laying on Harry’s chest. They were watching some sitcom, and two of the characters had kissed deeply, before smiling at each other. Harry furrowed his brows and looked down at the silver mop of hair on his chest. He patted the small of Draco’s back with one hand lightly, catching his boyfriend’s attention. 

 

“The whole neighborhood probably heard that sigh, are you alright?” Harry asked, concern etched into his voice. Draco lifted his head to face Harry, before his eyes shifted to the side, avoiding eye contact. “Love, it’s ok. What’s wrong?” Harry asked again. Draco breathed deeply once, before looking back at Harry.

 

“Are- are you happy?” Draco asked. Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Draco to be worried about  _ that.  _

 

“Draco- of  _ course  _ I’m happy, the happiest moments I’ve had in my life have been with  _ you _ . I love you, Draco,” Harry told him.

 

“I  _ know  _ you love me, but- am I enough? You could be so much happier with someone who- who can-” Harry cut him off,

 

“Draco,” Harry moved his arm to clasp Draco’s hand, squeezing it lightly, “I love you, I love every bit of who you are. I could care less about sex, or kissing even,  _ you  _ are enough for me,” Harry said, stroking a thumb over Draco’s knuckles. 

 

“I love you,” Draco whispered, “I’m sorry,” tears welled in Draco’s eyes as he began to cry softly, he laid down and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry continued to hold his hand gently, stroking Draco’s upper back with the other softly. 

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, my love,” Harry murmured. “Nothing,” he repeated, and he felt Draco cry a bit harder into his neck. Harry soon felt several tears fall down his own face at the thought that Draco thought Harry wouldn’t be happy with him. 

*** 

After what felt like hours of the two simply holding one another, they both managed to fully calm down. Draco carded his hand through Harry’s dark curls, and moved his other arm to stroke the back of Harry’s neck softly. 

 

“Think we should watch something else?” Draco asked softly. Harry nodded and sat up, reaching for the remote. 

 

“We could just rewatch season 6 of Voltron,” Harry asked, and Draco rolled his eyes, “Please?” Harry looked at him sadly and Draco had no choice but to comply. 

 

“Ok,” Draco chuckled, they had already watched it once, and had promptly gone through a box of tissues. They watched up to the third episode of the season, and it was as they were getting ready to go to bed that Harry gasped loudly and nearly dropped the remote. Draco tilted his head and gave his boyfriend a questioning look, silently asking for an explanation.

 

***VOLTRON SEASON SIX SPOILER AHEAD* (if you don't watch vld, just ignore the joke and enjoy some dorks laughing)**

 

“Texas Kogane had an accent, right?” Draco nodded, still confused, “So little baby  _ Keith  _ must’ve had one too! Until he met Shiro!” Harry cried, Draco snorted, and was soon doubling over in laughter. 

 

“H-Harry,” Draco said, still laughing.

 

“What?” Harry asked, smiling, it was rare that Draco could laugh like this.

 

“ _ Form Voltron,”  _ Draco wheezed out, in his best attempt at a western accent. Harry wheezed and was soon laughing too, even harder than before. In that moment, laughing with Harry about  _ Voltron  _ in their apartment, Draco felt that he had never been as happy as he was in that moment. 


End file.
